


First Crushes

by ahunmaster



Series: Demon/Fairy AU [37]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Crushes, Demons, Demons & Fairies, Fairies, Fatherhood, First Crush, Fluff, Gen, Kids, Kowave thinks Bombrush is cool, Megatron is not happy, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Princes & Princesses, Short One Shot, and Bombrush just finds it all hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron does not approve of Kowave's little crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Crushes

"My Lord?"

 

"Hmm?" Bombrush looked up at the young nanny who was standing nearby.  He had been out training new recruits when the young Princess had appeared.  According to her nanny, she wanted to go see the soldiers train on her daily walk.

 

Of course, the young princess wasn't watching the soldiers train as much as she was hanging out with him, talking about little things like what she had learned that day and what her brother and her had eaten and played.  Small things, nonsensical things.

 

"I-It's about... M-My Lady, the princess."

 

Bombrush lifted an eyebrow before he turned back to smile at the princess.  "Princess... can you help Ser Turnabout lead the practices?"

 

"Okay, Mister Bombrush!" Princess Kowave gladly let herself be handed over to the very nervous looking Turnabout who tried to keep his cool (along with everyone else) as he lead the practices for the recruits.

 

With the Princess situated, Bombrush finally walked over to the young nanny.  "And what exactly is the concern about the princess?"

 

"King Megatron... he's..." She looked away for a moment before glancing up at the castle.

 

Bombrush followed her gaze up, finally noticing the Demon King standing on one of the balconies (his study, if Bombrush remembered the layout right) watching them.

 

"Is he worried about something?"

 

"A-Ah, no... No, it's... King Megatron has made it known that he... doesn't like the princess coming out here."

 

"...To the training yards?"  Bombrush lifted an eyebrow at her out of confusion.  "That... seems off.  I can assure you that Princess Kowave is perfectly safe out here.  Both her and Prince Drillbit."

 

It didn't make a lot of sense.  Megatron didn't mind when Drillbit came by to watch the soldiers.  And his old friend wasn't the type to coddle his daughter just because she was a girl.  If anything, he himself would be the type to bring them both out here to watch the soldiers fight, to learn how to protect themselves even if they weren't allowed to use weapons yet.

 

So why would he not want Kowave specifically out here watching them?

 

But before he could even ask why Kowave was not to be there, he noticed the nanny's nervousness - lip biting, feet shuffling, her fingers wringing each other.

 

Then something clicked.  He looked back at Megatron who was still watching them.  Then to Princess Kowave who was also looking at him before turning back to the recruits to help lead them in practice.

 

Oh.... Oh.

 

He couldn't stop the chuckles coming out of his mouth.  Well, he should have seen this coming.  He knew why Kowave had been coming to the training fields for weeks, but to think that Megatron would get like this because of that?

 

The nanny looked horrified when Bombrush finally got his laughter under control.  "S-Ser Bombrush?"

 

"Haha... I wouldn't worry about it that much." He straightened himself out, "Our King won't do anything serious.  And Kowave will move on eventually."

 

"B-But-?"

 

"Mister Bombrush!"

 

They both turned to see Princess Kowave being escorted over by the rather-sweaty and pale looking officer who looked so glad to be handing off the princess to someone else.  Kowave hugged Bombrush tight before pulling back with a smile on her face.  "What are we going to do now, Mister Bombrush?"

 

He took another glance up at the castle, noting the anger that seemed to be radiating from the Demon King's figure from his study balcony.

 

Bombrush knew he would be safe... for now.  But as long as Kowave had a childish infatuation with him, he would just let it stroke his ego a little more.

 

"Do you want to go see the horses?"

 

"Yes!" Kowave cheered on happily as he and a very nervous nanny walked off with the young princess.

 

He could let Megatron sweat it out a little bit longer.  After all, Kowave would get over him eventually.

 

Probably not soon enough for him though.

 

END


End file.
